


Ablaze

by CommanderKats



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Forbidden Love, Fucking, Hawkecest, Large Cock, Love Confessions, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Templar Carver Hawke, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: Willow had loved Carver for as long as she could remember even before she found out she was adopted but she had made a promise to Malcolm not to tell Carver or Bethany about the adoption. Years pass and her love for Carver never simmers and only grows and grows until the need to tell him, the need to know if he loves her starts to consume her.





	Ablaze

Willow looked out on the harbor, the creeks of boats as the water swayed them. Sometimes she thought about just hoping on one of those ships and leaving Kirkwall behind, this wasn’t a place she had come to like. Sure some of the people but the city itself? No, it wasn’t home. Truthfully she didn’t know where home was, she could say it's Ferelden but Willow wasn’t even sure she was born in Ferelden. 

Malcolm and Leandra had found her young self in the midst of what clearly was a slaughter, everyone dead but this small child amongst the blood. They had taken her, Leandra’s belly already swelling with her own children. Willow was given a name, after the willow grove where they found her, and was raised as if she were their own. 

Tears pricked her eyes as Willow thought of Malcolm, he had been so proud when she showed her first signs of magic. She wasn’t even his daughter and yet the man could barely contain himself, more so when Bethany also showed signs. Malcolm had accepted Willow full-heartedly, same with Bethany and Carver who knew no better. No the only one who had a problem with Willow as Leandra, especially after she had her own children.

Those weren’t always great memories and when Willow as old enough to travel a bit on her own she did, never going too far but gone long enough out of the day to not be a bother. Sometimes Malcolm would find her and train with her, he spoke often of the power that Willow had and the need for her to be careful with her magic. It was true she was a bit more gifted than the average mage. 

Later Carver joined her. 

A smile played on her lips as she thought of those memories. He had always been somewhat jealous of Bethany and Willow’s magic abilities. Eventually he started following Willow into the woods on her little journeys. At first he tried to say it was to protect her until he saw what Willow could do and figured she’d be fine on her own but he would still come. It was when she first started to love him. 

Sure she had always loved Carver, first as a brother and then into something more. They had grown closer as they got older. As children they would lay in the fields and name the things they would see in the clouds. It continued into their teenage years though this time laying in the fields next to one another caused other feelings to emerge. 

Before Willow ever had a chance to act them on in those field-filled days Malcolm had pulled her off to the side and spoke with her. Malcolm and Leandra had decided that not telling Bethany and Carver the truth about Willow was better or at least easier, figuring when everyone was an adult they could tell them. At the time Willow thought that had been great but now her heart beat nearly out of her chest everytime she looked at Carver. 

She loved him. It was that simple and Malcolm had noticed. 

“Willow,” Malcolm called through the woods making his way to the field that she often laid in with Carver.

“Here!” She yelled back as she stood so he could see her. She had been helping tend to some of the baby bunnies. Malcolm came smiling over, smiling even more when he saw what Willow was doing, “The mother was killed so Carver and I have been tending to them.”

“I’m guessing that’s more of you than Carver.” He asked and she laughed nodding, he placed a warm hand on her shoulder, “You’re doing good Willow, I’m very proud of you.”

Willow couldn’t help herself, the praise made her heart sing and swell, “But I’m sure that’s not the reason that your here is it?” She asked turning towards Malcolm. He shook his head looking a bit sad, “Did I do something?” 

Malcolm sighed, “Not intentionally Willow.” He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, “Does Carver know?” 

“About me not being his sister?” Willow turned sharply towards Malcolm and he nodded, “I haven’t told him, you told me not to.” She stated. He smiled down at her but there was pain in his eyes, “Malcolm is everything alright?” 

He shook his head again, “No Willow I don’t think so or at least it’s a bit more complicated than I thought.” Willow blushed, “Guess I don’t have to ask that question.” He chuckled running his hands over his face.

“What questions?” She asked.

Malcolm turned and faced her, Carver was looking more and more like him everyday. Hell give Carver a beard and about twenty years, he could be Malcolm’s twin, “Do you love him Willow?” Willow froze, he knew. How the hell did he know? She had thought she did a fairly good job of hiding whatever feelings she had for him. She nodded. Malcolm let go of a breath he was holding, “Does he know that you love him?”

“I don’t think so,” She started, “But Malcolm I’m not trying to do anything about the feelings I swear.” Tears had pricked her eyes, “I’m sorry.” 

He came closer and wrapped his arms around her, “Oh Willow.” He spoke soothing things to her, his voice calm and steady as she cried, “Willow,” He called her and she looked up at him, his brilliant blue eyes like Carver’s searched hers, looking for something. Then he smiled, small and somewhat sad, “Don’t hurt him.” 

It was one of the last conversation she had with Malcolm before everything went to fucking hell. The blight started and they fled, Malcolm died despite Willow being an amazing healer, Leandra began to hate her more. Then Bethany died. She saw the hatred in Leandra’s eyes when she turned on Willow, she knew the woman wished it had been her and not her daughter. It was something Willow thought about too. 

And now she was on a dock waiting for Carver to show up. Tomorrow she would be leaving. Joining Varric’s expedition to the Deep Roads, she wasn’t looking forward to that part but they needed the money. On Malcolm’s deathbed she had promised him she’d take care of the family and she was trying her best to do that. 

Heavy footsteps came from behind her, heavy and angry...Carver. Despite so many things Carver was always slightly angry, now even more so without Bethany to counter it. Willow needed to tell him how she felt. She hadn’t the slightest idea if she would survive this expedition and if she didn’t, well she didn’t want Carver to not know how she felt. Her heart and soul needed him to know that she loved him. 

He stood next to her now, blotting out some of the moonlight. Over the last year he had gotten tall and a little fuller in the shoulders. Willow had spent countless hours watching Carver master his greatsword, an exotic dance that made her heart swell. In those hours she found the little things to love Carver for, the muscles in his arms strained as he swings the greatsword. The way his brows furrowed as he attacked, the ways his hips twisted to avoid a blow. 

“Everything alright Willow?” He asked, his words strung tight. Something Willow was sure only she could notice. It seemed like she was the only person in the world who saw Carver for who he was.

She took a deep breath of the night air, the sting of salt on it, “You know the expedition leaves tomorrow?” She asked and he nodded, “I’m not going to be taking you.” 

His body tighten, “Why?” His words harsh as he spoke.

“Because I made a promise to Malcolm before he died and this is the easiest way I can keep it.” Willow said trying to convince herself the reasons weren’t selfish, honestly she didn’t think she could take it if Carver died down in those Deep Roads. 

“Bullshit.” He turned towards her, “You know I can take care of myself just fine.”

Willow turned to face him, her chest almost bumping his, “I know you can Carver but just let me fucking do this okay? What would happen to Leandra if all of her children died?” Though Willow was certain the woman wouldn’t care if she died. 

Carver just stared down at her, his blue eyes blazing with anger and Willow could feel her knees start to go weak. It was hard having Carver’s full attention, the man was like a charging bull, all power and muscles. Something that was hard for Willow to think otherwise. 

“There’s something else I have to tell you.” Willow said quietly though the night seemed to carry it. Still looking down at her, Carver just raised his eyebrows. She swallowed hard, this was the whole reason she truly brought him down her. They didn’t have enough privacy back home and at least here no one knew the two of them, they were just two people. 

Willow opened her mouth but nothing came out. How do you explain to someone that you have loved them for as long as you can remember? Oh and that it’s not wrong because they aren’t technically related. A part of this conversation should have already been done, Malcolm should have spoken to him years ago. 

“Willow?” Carver’s voice, rough like leather, pulled her back from her thoughts, “What did you want to tell me?” 

Sometimes actions were better than words. Her heart took over and she stepped closer to Carver, her chest now pressing against his as she raised her hands to his chest. He was warm and firm, his heart beating wildly, hers was too. For a moment she just stared at his chest. She had seen him shirtless for years and the last few were torture for her. He had grown up beautifully and had become damn near perfection. 

Her eyes trailed up his chest, looking over his shoulder and collarbone, up his strong neck that she very much wanted to kiss and bite. From his neck to his jawline, her eyes moving to his lush lips that looked punishing, all the way up to those brilliant, blazing blue eyes so bright they made the moon look dark. If she didn’t do it now…

Leaning up on her tiptoes, hands steady on his chest as her lips found his. Carver froze, his body like stone underneath her as she kissed him then took a step back. He just stood there, his eyes unfocused as Willow took another step. What had she expected from him? Sure there had been times when things had gotten heated, where things between them had become clear but that had been the first time she had kissed him. 

Willow could feel her heart breaking, shattering into a thousand pieces. She turned to walk away, she’d go to the Hanged Man and just stay there for the night. Then a hand grabbed hers, turning her back around and into Carver’s chest. The man had melted the stone around him and was like a blazing inferno as he pushed Willow back up against a crate, his lips hot on hers as he devoured her. 

She melted into him, arms wrapped around his neck, hands in his hair pulling him closer as his own arms held her around the waist. Her lips yielded under his, giving way for his tongue to take claim of hers, wrestling and warring. Willow moaned deep in her throat, she couldn’t help herself, she had wanted this for too long. Her moans made Carver more aggressive as he chased after every little noise she made.

Something fell near them, startling both of them out of their lust as they looked towards the noise then back to one another. Those blue eyes too bright, too much, and Willow had to look away. They had crossed a line. Willow eventually looked back up at him, those blue eyes just as bright watched her, still so much in them. She opened her mouth and again nothing could come out.

Carver tucked a lock of her flame red hair, “Willow,” Her name on his lips made her heart clench, he chuckled softly and she looked up at him. A smile more breathtaking than life broke across his face, it wasn’t one she had seen before, “Be safe and come home to me.” His thumb caressed her cheek as she nodded, softening that breathtaking smile as he leaned in and kissed her once more. 

****

She had been staying at the Hanged Man since they had returned from their expedition, Varric more than happy to supply her a room and have someone to drink with every night. Something she was happy to oblige by. The day after they had returned Willow had gone to see Leandra and Carver only to find out that Carver had joined the Templars after Willow had left and Leandra felt she lost all her children. Willow had given her the money and left. 

It was nearly a month since they had returned and she had seen nothing of Carver though she looked at every Templar she passed. With each passing night it seemed there wasn’t enough alcohol to help her forget, that and the fact of Varric reminding her. It had been a very drunk night when she told Varric of her feelings for Carver, he had been concerned for her and in that drunken stupor she had spilled her guts.

Varric place a full cup in front of Willow and grabbed the empty one, for a moment he stood there and watched her, she figured she knew what he saw. Her heart was breaking. She never had actually told Carver she loved him instead they shared a passionate kiss and she disappeared. 

“You alright Willow?” Varric asked and she just nodded, grabbing the beer and taking a drink, “Let me know if you need anything.” He said walking away. 

Willow snorted, she could use a lot of things, a good night’s sleep where her dreams aren’t plagued by her younger brother, a mother who actually loved her and just a sliver of happiness. In the Deep Roads she had been happy or at least mostly, sure there were darkspawn and those were horrible but she was a part of a team, everyday had a meaning. Now? Now she wasted her days doing small jobs to help Leandra gain her family name again. 

She finished the beer and stood up wanting to head to the quiet of her room even though it wasn’t that loud in the Hanged Man. It wasn’t a very busy night but Willow just felt like it was one too many people around her. She did her best not to stumble up the small flight of stairs as she made her way, she really didn’t want to bring any attention to herself. 

Her room was dark. Her mind remembered where the candles were and using her magic she lit them, smiling to herself as the darkness is pushed away. The room was small but hers and she had grown accustomed to it though at least once a week she did go and see Leandra, take care of anything she might have needed. The alcohol started to make everything blurry and she could feel sleep coming, making her way to the bed she curled up on top of the heap of blankets. Varric had learned in the Deep Road that Willow loved blankets, couldn’t honestly get enough of them and so now he made a joke of it buying her way too many. 

Joke was on him because she loved them.

Willow didn’t remember going to sleep or even making her way to her room though now as she started to wake up she did remember a little bit of how much she drank. The room spun as she went to sit up so instead just laid there, a blanket had been thrown over her. Her touched the corner of the blanket, it was close to the color of Carver’s eyes, Varric had seen her looking at it one day at the market.

“Do you drink that much every night?” Carver’s voice broke through her haze and she struggled to sit up, “And you left all of your candles going, did you not think of a fire?” 

This time she sat all the way up, her mind focused on the voice and on him. Sure enough, fucking Carver. He was sitting in a chair near the bed in full Templar armor, there was a blanket cast across the side of the chair and she figured he had slept there.

“Did you put the blanket on me?” Willow asked.

Carver’s gaze sharpened, “Of all the questions that’s the first one you ask?” He shook his head, “Course I did, you were freezing when I came in here.” 

“When?” She questioned trying to piece together the night before.

Carver sighed, “Sometime around midnight I believe. The dwarf just pointed me this way.” He was standing now and stepping closer to the bed, “Well Willow are you going to answer my first question?” 

She knew she was staring, she knew she should just answer the fucking question but damn. It took her a moment to collect her thoughts seeing him standing there. Nearly a year had passed since that night on the docks with him. Damn, being a Templar suited him. Somehow he seemed taller and even more broad than before, hair a bit longer and the armor all combined with those blazing blue eyes...Willow clamped her legs together hoping he couldn’t feel her heat.

He was still looking at her even though it wasn’t a lot of time, Carver looked like he had aged, “I don’t drink that much every night,” She paused for a moment as she climbed out of the bed, “I’ll probably drink more than that tonight.” She gave a weak smile and turned towards the water basin on the dresser next to her.

She could hear Carver come around the bed, his reflection in the mirror, “Was it that bad in the Deep Roads?” He asked, true concern laced that rough voice.

Willow shook her head, how do you explain the pain of one’s heart? “No the Deep Roads weren’t too bad. I mean shit happened and crap went wrong but here we are.” She sighed and splashed water onto her face.

“Then what is it?” He asked stepping a little closer.

She watched him in the mirror, Maker he was gorgeous, she had always thought so and even more now that he was something of a taboo to her. Templars and mages didn’t go together, well or at least they weren’t supposed to. 

“Don’t worry about it Carver,” She sighed, “I’ll be fine, I always am.” Carver watched her in the mirror, she needed to change the subject before she said something she might regret, “So a Templar?” 

Those blazing blue eyes watched her for a moment then blinked, he nodded, “About a week after you left.”

“Why?” Willow asked, she hadn’t honestly expected Carver to join them.

He shrugged, “Lots of little things.” He came a little closer, nearly in arm’s reach, “Father was mage and look at the trouble it caused him.” Another step closer, he swallowed hard watching her in the mirror.

“Are you going to take me the Circle?” She asked, her heart beating out of her chest at the nearness of him. Willow was certain she could smell him, leather and the smell of an incoming storm. Carver’s eyes had gone wide at her question yet he still came closer, now his chest nearly touching her back. If she barely reached behind her he would be there, she could touch him like she wanted to do a thousand times before. 

A hand, strong and warm, laid on the middle of her back, Willow closed her eyes, “Never.” Carver breathed. 

Willow turned around, nearly bumping him as she stared up into those blazing eyes, both of them seemed not to be able to breathe normally. Quick and hot as they looked at one another, her lips tingled remembering the way Carver had claimed them, wishing very much he’d do it again. Again she wanted to say something but the man had a way of making her speechless, something that was quite hard to do. 

His hand had somehow stayed on her back and she became very aware of it, also of the way Carver watched her lips. She brought her hand up and traced the Templar sword on his armor feeling Carver go still under her touch. His other hand came up, curving along her cheek and caressing her soft skin. Willow couldn’t help herself and leaned into it, a soft moan escaping her lips. 

Knock-knock.

Knock-knock.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Both of them snapped towards the door as it flew open, Varric strolled in then stopped seeing the way Carver and her were standing. His eyes grew wide and he glanced towards the door, a worry look crossing his face as Willow heard the other voices in the hall coming. Willow glanced up at Carver and as much as she wanted to stay this close to him she also knew she wasn’t in the mood to explain everything to everyone. 

“Meet me at the docks tonight?” She asked Carver, his hands still on her. 

He turned back towards her, his thumb absently stroking her cheek, “If I can.” 

She smiled and leaned in giving him a kiss on the cheek before dashing out of his grasp and following Varric out of her room. They were heading towards his private area near his own bedroom, she could hear the voices as they got a bit closer. Varric stopped them before they went in there, she looked down at him with a questioning gaze.

“Just so you know I didn’t want to bother you.” Varric said.

“Then why did you?” She asked, sarcasm lacing her voice.

He chuckled, “Well it was either me or choir-boy.”

That wasn’t something she wanted Sebastian to see, certain he wouldn’t understand or take the moment to listen that Carver wasn’t actually her younger brother. Willow nodded, “Thanks Varric, I owe you one.” She smiled at him and then they went into the room.

****

The rest of the day passed in a frenzy, her body remembering the feel of Carver couldn’t keep itself from intensifying everything, every touch of fabric from her clothes, every taste in the beer she drank or the food she ate. Whatever had passed between them this morning had set something ablaze in Willow and she couldn’t control, nor did she really want to. Night finally fell and Willow was more than eager to head to the docks though Varric stopped her first. They stood at the top of the stairs and looked about the Hanged Man, she could tell he wanted to say something but she knew all too well about words that won’t come. 

“Be careful Willow.” Varric said softly, she looked down at him and he just shrugged, “I don’t think he knows how much he means to you.” He nodded to himself, he went to say something else then shook his head and went downstairs. 

Willow stood there for a moment and watched Varric. It was probably more than true, she had never told Carver about her feelings. She had kissed him one time and as far as he knew they were siblings, born of the same blood, it was taboo and yet he still kissed her. Maybe he had put the pieces of the puzzle together, she didn’t really look like any of the family with hair like fire and eyes the color of melted steel. 

The night air soothed her, both in mind and body although she still felt too hot in her own skin. The streets were quiet though she did spot a few guards and stayed away from them, not really wanting to answer any question about a lone mage out and about. Like everywhere else she had passed that night the docks were empty too, a few sailors looked at her as she waited but for the most part they paid her no leave. 

It was like that same night, the moon high in the sky casting a lovely light across Kirkwall, the docks quiet with just the noise of the water lapping at the boats. Her heart beat faster at the memory of Carver’s lips on hers, his body pressed hard against her own. Fuck. She breathed deep trying to steady herself, hoping that the salty air would hold her in the present but no her mind just went with the memories. 

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there waiting although she could just start to see the sun as it rose, violent colors dashed across the sky. All night she had waited and Carver never came, she tried to remind herself that maybe he couldn’t. He was a Templar after all, maybe they needed him for some Templar thing. Her heart wanted to break but she did her best to hold it together, it wouldn’t help to show up at the Hanged Man all broken apart. 

“Willow!” Carver’s voice cut across the morning breeze as he jogged down an incline towards her. He held his helmet under one arm and pushed back his hair with the other as he stopped in front of her, “I’m sorry we had a Harrowing and it lasted longer than the others.” He pushed his hair back again, the black mop being unruly, “Am I too late?” He asked, a worryness in that rough voice of his.

Willow smiled, shaking her head, “Never.” She said repeating that same word he did earlier. 

It was all the permission he needed, casting his helmet carelessly aside as he stepped towards her, a hand on her neck, into her hair, pulling her to him and his lips to hers.  _ Maker _ . Carver kissed her like a man drowning, starved for air and she gave him all that he asked and whatever else more she could. She hated the armor in between them and desperately wanted to feel his naked flesh, Maker she wanted him naked and at her bidding.

The thoughts that played in her mind only pitched their kissing higher, her body curling into his and rubbing against it. She could feel in the pit of her, that building desire, that wave that would demand it’s pleasure. Right now though all she focused on was his lips and the way his hand felt wrapped in her hair, gently tugs making her moan. He chased after her noises, heightening her pleasure with each stroke of his tongue against hers. Willow knew she wasn’t going to last long and the man was barely touching her, too many years, too many nights, too many times of not touching Carver. 

Carver broke the kiss first, leaning his forehead against hers as he shut his eyes and tried to settle his breathing. Willow couldn’t help but watch him, her arms wrapped around his waist as she stared at closed eyelids. Long dark lashes flushed against his redden cheeks, his lips almost seemed bruised with how hard they kissed one another. Those long lashes fluttered and those brilliant, blazing blue eyes watched her. 

“I love you Carver.” Her voice scarce louder than her own heartbeat but she needed to tell him, needed him to hear those words. Those blue eyes startled, wide as they took in her words, “I have loved you since those days in the field and are countless battles,” She said the last word with a bit of flare to it, they were never real battles, she couldn’t hurt Carver, “I have loved you for a very long time Carver.” 

He continued to watch her and it felt like he was bearing into her soul, the very essence of what she was and he was linked to that essence. A thumb stroked her cheek, his lips nearly touching hers as she felt his warm breath against her own. She wished she knew what was going through his mind, through his heart but Carver was good at hiding certain emotions, others not so much. It brought a small smile to her lips. 

“I love you too.” His words even quieter than her own but she heard them like trumpets blaring. His strong hands held her cheeks, his lips finding hers again as he murmured, “I love you.” Again and again with each kiss. 

Goodness she could die in Carver’s kisses. Every place his lips touched, every place his fingers caressed, every place his hands held went wild with urgency and need. Willow hadn’t had many lovers, a couple but it was Carver who she wanted more than anything. Hell her first time had been with a guy who looked similar to Carver. 

The warmth from the sun drew them apart, that and the voices that started to filter in. It was now daylight, people would see them and some might even ask questions. They stepped apart yet there still was something between, a pull that nearly compelled Willow to him. She knew the space apart from him would be good or she’d end up over one of those crates and Carver to the hilt in her. They watched each other. Their breathing aligning. 

People got closer, their voices louder as Carver glanced towards them. He looked back at Willow, a desperate look in those blue eyes, “I’ll send word to you tonight.” He said reaching down and grabbing his helmet, he dusted it off and looked back at her.

Willow’s heart wanted to explode from her body, she nodded, “I’ll be at the Hanged Man.” She said simply.

He chuckled and shook his head, “Hopefully not too drunk.” He teased.

She smiled back at him, “Not too drunk.” They stood there a little while longer, the people almost on them. There was still so much that Willow wanted, needed, to tell Carver but right now she just couldn’t, “Go, I’ll be fine.” He dashed forward and kissed her once more, quick and hard, before turning and leaving. 

****

Later that day after Willow had gotten some rest she went to see Leandra, she wanted to talk to the woman and see if she would explain things to Carver. With the way they were going Willow was certain she was going to be fucking the shit out of him soon, there wasn’t anywhere else for them to move to except for that. Though Willow didn’t mind the endless kissing with Carver either but the idea of the man naked and inside her...that was a different story.

Leandra sat at her desk when Willow walked in, she had knocked and was welcomed in. She stood quietly as Leandra finished what she was reading then set it down turning towards Willow. Despite helping save her the woman always seemed peeved that Willow lived. It was something she wanted to point out to her, she was only alive because they had saved her.

“Hello Willow.” Leandra said in cool voice.

Willow rolled her eyes, she couldn’t help herself, even with Willow doing everything she could to get Leandra recognized as an Amell again in Kirkwall she still wasn’t more than a bother to the woman. She shook her head, “I need you to talk with Carver.” 

Leandra’s eyes went slightly wide, “About you?” She asked, her voice almost menacing.

She nodded, “Yes and if you don’t I will which means he will still come and talk to you.” They stared at each other for a moment like seizing one another up for a fight.

“Why?” Leandra demanded.

“For reasons I don’t really want to share with you but if I have to I will.” Willow could feel her magic course through her, Leandra was the only person to make her nearly lose control at least in this way. 

Leandra watched her seeming to scrutinize every little thing about her, “Why?” She asked again and Willow wanted to huff. 

She took a deep breath, “I have feelings for Carver, strong ones and for some time. I’m nearly certain he has feelings for me too and I think to not cause him turmoil you should let him know I’m not actually his sister.” Willow said. 

Again Leandra watched her, “Malcolm knew didn’t he?” She asked and Willow nodded, “Fine,” Leandra raised her head as if she were better than her, “I’ll send him a letter that says I’d like to speak with him. Anything else?” 

Willow shook her head, “No thank you.” She turned and started for the door then stopped turning back towards Leandra, “I also got word that we will be able to move back into the Amell estate soon.” Without hearing what Leandra had to say she left, closing the door loudly behind her. 

There was a note waiting for Willow when she returned to the Hanged Man, it was from Carver. She went up to her room to read it, she really didn’t want to be disturbed by anyone about what she was reading, almost seeing Isabela trying to grab the note. 

_ Willow, _

_ Sadly I won’t be able to see you tonight but I do have the entire day free tomorrow and would very much like to spend it with you. I will come in the morning and get you. _

_ Love, _

_ Carver _

Her heart grew a little heavy but she understood, he was a Templar, he couldn’t always get away from his duties. Then she got an idea. Going over to her makeshift desk Willow penned a quick note to Carver letting him know he was welcome to join her here sometime in the evening or early morning when he was done with his duties. She kissed the note, slightly feeling silly yet at the same time felt that he would know she did. 

Varric was sitting in his chair conducting some type of business, Willow stood in the back watching as he directed some of his people then shooed them off. Willow smiled as she walked up to him, glad to have a friend like Varric. 

“Willow what can I do for you?” He asked cheerfully.

She held up the note, “I need a messenger who can get this to a certain templar.”    
A smile wider than a river broke across Varric’s handsome face, “Just so happens I know the perfect person.” He yelled for someone and a lithe elf came in, Varric told the elf the directions and who the note was for then the elf left and Willow could do nothing but wait. “So how’s that going?” He asked casually.

Blush heated her cheeks, “Fine.” She replied.

Varric nodded, “Could be going better?” He winked and Willow could feel the blush deepen. “I’m going to my room.” Willow said before Varric could make her more embarrassed. 

Willow wasn’t quite sure how late it was when she felt the bed shift in weight, felt the blankets move and cold air crept under them. She gave a shiver and curled herself into a tighter ball until she felt the blankets settle themselves again. A body shifter closer to her, close enough she could feel their warmth but not enough to actually touch her. Slowly Willow turned over and saw Carver laying nervously next to her.

“You came.” She said, sleepy. 

He smiled nervously, “You asked me to.” 

“Yeah I did,” She smiled then looked in between them, “Carver?” He looked towards her again, “Why are you so far away?” She asked reaching across the small space between them and touched his arm. His skin was warm as her fingers tried to wrap around his upper arm, the girth of them surprised her. When had he gotten so big? She tugged him closer or at least tried, “Do you remember when we were children?” She asked realizing she was going to be the one moving closer.

“You might need to be more specific.” Carver said through gritted teeth, his breath seeming to come quick as Willow wiggled closer. 

She pressed up against him, feeling the warm length of his body, her leg hitching itself over his thigh and nestling itself between his legs, “When you use to help soothe me from my nightmares.” She said pressing herself closer.

He tugged at his arm and she let go, he raised it and wrapped it around Willow, neither of them quite understanding what they were doing, “Do you still have them?” He asked, fingers brushing lightly against her skin.

Willow was almost unaware of his words, everything was focusing on where he was touching her and how she was touching him, one of her hands on his chest, “Not as often and I can control them better.” 

Carver pulled her closer even though they were already smashed against one another, “Well I’m here tonight so you’ll be safe.” Defiance laced his voice, something that was always there. 

“Carver,” She said his name quietly, nightmares and sleep weren’t exactly on her mind. How many times had she dreamt about this? Had thought of ways to get him in bed with her? Willow felt his gaze on her, “I love you.” She raised her eyes to his, those blue eyes blazing with too much. 

A moment later Willow is flipped over and pinned under him, his knees spread her thighs as he settled between them and stretching out over her. His lips found hers, his tongue teased the seam of her mouth until she moaned and he took possession. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hands sinking into his hair and pressing him against her. Willow’s body seemed to have a mind of its own as she wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing her heat against his manhood and grinding on him. 

Carver growled against her lips, his hands finding her hips and holding her still underneath him as he devoured her mouth. She struggled to breath but couldn’t find the desire to push him away instead she needed him closer, needed more of him. Carver grinded against her, his manhood pressed hard along her heat, Willow moaned. 

Willow wanted the clothes between them gone, moving her feet enough to try and push his underclothes down. Carver quit kissing her, his forehead resting on hers, “What are you doing Willow?” He asked, his voice rougher than normal.

“I’m trying to take your clothes off, I want to feel all of you Carver.” She whined, “Please.” For a moment Willow thought he wouldn’t do anything until she felt his hands leave her hips and felt the fabric leave replaced by smooth, hard skin. She moaned, not being able help herself as her body positioned itself nicely against him. 

“Willow,” Carver’s voice like a command and she looked up at him, “Are you sure about this?” Willow stared into those blazing blue eyes, so many times she had seen them on fire for so many things but right now they were on fire because of her, how could she not be sure about Carver? “Always.” Willow said as she pulled him down and kissed him. 

Carver quickly took control, his body pressed hard against her, his manhood flushed against her heat as he kissed her deeper. Her legs hiked higher on his hips, hands clenching at his shoulders as she bit his lip. He growled and pushed against her, the wetness of her heat slick along the length of his manhood, “Maker!” He breathed, his teeth grazing her tongue. 

She felt one of his hands between them, the thick head of his manhood moved the length of her heat as she moaned, her legs tightening around Carver. He pushed against her heat, swallowing the thick head as he pushed deeper into her. Carver fisted a hand in her hair, yanking her head to the side as he breathed against sensitive skin. His other hand held her hip as he pulled out a little then pushed deeper. 

Carver kissed the sensitive skin, lips warm sending shivers down Willow’s body as he tilted her hips and pushed himself to the hilt, heavy balls pressed against her ass. She moaned loudly, her body tightening itself around Carver as he pulled his hips back then pushed inside her. Willow enjoyed the way he moved inside her, glorious and thick, his thrusts teasing her as he built her need up. 

Teeth grazed that sensitive skin, a jolt of pleasure sung through her, another graze, another jolt, Carver was playing a deadly game with Willow as her need started to peake. A fire began to blaze in her groin spreading like wildfire as Carver’s thrust got a little more aggressive. With every thrust he nipped that sensitive skin, his hand in her hair pulling her head more sharply to the side as thrusted himself deeper, leveling himself over her more. 

She was swallowed up under him and loved every moment of her submission to him, her legs spread themselves, hands clenched at his broad shoulders as he began to thrust hard against her. Carver nipped against her collarbone and Willow cried out, the peake nearly cresting, “Come for me Willow,” Carver’s voice hot against her ear, “I want to feel you squeezing me.” His words sent her over, the peake crested and she screamed his name as he rode her through the orgasm. 

“Maker, Willow,” Carver groaned as her mind went blank with pleasure, “You feel so fucking good.” His voice rough against her skin, Willow moaned, “Come for me again Willow,” He thrusted hard, balls slapping against her ass, “Come for me,” She could hear the command in his voice, her body responding to it as her mind was too focus on pleasure, on him, “Come now Willow, come with me.” 

Carver’s hand tightened in her hair, hips slamming hard as Willow whimpered feeling the wildfire spreading through her, the peake growing too fast as it crested quick and hard. The world went black around her as a second orgasm hit her, Carver pressed deep inside her screaming her name as they came hard together. 

****

Sunlight filtered in through the skylight as Willow felt arms around her, memories of the night before filtered through her mind. She shifted in Carver’s arms until she faced him. In the morning light he looked so young though he really wasn’t that old when Willow thought about it, his hair tousled and dark. When they were children they often shared a bed, he coming to hers when the nightmares struck then in the early morning light he’d sneak back to his bed.

He didn’t have to sneak this time, that thought brought a smile to her face as she snuggled against him, pressing her face against his bare chest. Arms tightened around her as she glanced up and saw blue eyes peeking at her, “Your suppose to be asleep.” He said sleepily. 

She smiled at him, “I was.” Her fingers traced his abs, “And now I’m not.” 

“Keep doing that and neither of us will be asleep.” He threatened as she traced lower. Carver growled and pulled her on top of him, her knees settled on both sides of him, his manhood nestled against the length of her warmth. “Ride me Willow.” He demanded, his manhood pulsing against her heat. 

Willow smiled down at him as she grabbed a hold of his manhood, lifting herself some to position herself when a bunch of loud knocks banged. Carver sat up, his arms wrapped around Willow as they both looked towards the door, whoever standing on the other side continued to bang away. Willow looked back at Carver, a very pissed off look reflected back on that handsome face. 

“Why are you looking at me?” His blue eyes moved from the door to her.

Still smiling Willow said, “Because your handsome.” A blush deepened on Carver’s cheeks as the knocking finally stopped but now there was muffled voice outside it. “We should probably get dressed before whoever comes in.” She said kissing him then climbing off of him. A moment later they were both dressed and at the door as Willow swung it open, Varric and Anders stood there along with a member of the Templars who didn’t look too pleased. 

Varric stood there smiling, Anders looked as if a puzzle piece just fell into his lap and the templar looked confused. “Knight-Captain Rutherford.” Carver spoke first and everyone turned to him, the blush from earlier was back and even deeper. 

“Templar Hawke you were suppose to report in last night.” His Knight-Captain spoke, “I understand sir but there wasn’t anything to report so I figured it could wait until the morning.” Carver replied. They watched each other for a moment and then the Knight-Captain looked at Willow, he seemed to be taking her in or something then simply nodded and left. They all watched the templar leave then turned back to Carver.

“Have a good night?” Anders asked innocently.

Carver growled, “Watch it mage.” He warned as he turned back towards Willow, “I need to go see mother and then I thought we could get together.” His face still red, Willow thought it was utterly charming.

“I’ll be here.” She smiled as he turned and left, shooting a glare at Anders as he left. “Is it too early for a beer?” Willow asked as Varric and Anders looked at her, “I might need one.”

****

It was night when Carver finally showed back up, Willow had been waiting by the fireplace out in the main hall. She was reading some book Varric had recommended her months ago figuring now was a good time to start it. Hours later she was nearly done with it when Carver walked in. Most of the patrons were gone and only the last few remained, none of them paid him any heed as he walked over to her.

Willow wanted to say something but words seemed out of her grasp as she continued to just sit there and stare at him. He seemed too focused on the fire like he too was trying to figure out how to talk. She knew he had gone to see Leandra and had hoped that it had gone well then again there was a chance that he hated her now. 

“Did Bethany know?” Carver asked.

Willow shook her head, “No.” 

The silence stretched. Willow wanted to do something but she was afraid he’d reject her now, it had confused her for a little while after Malcolm had told her about being adopted. She had fought hard against her feelings for Carver, when Malcolm said they weren’t blood it was like a blessing had been granted but it was still hard to wrap around. In the end Willow had continued to love Carver probably more fiercely knowing that she could. 

“I still love you.” He whispered. Willow looked up at him and saw those blazing blue eyes watching her. Carver took a deep breath then knelt in front of Willow, taking one of her hands, “I slept with you believing you were my sister, I loved you that much I was willing to damn my soul.” He looked down at their hands, “When she told me about them finding you and adopting you into the family it all suddenly made sense.” He looked back up at her, tucking a strand of her flame red hair behind her ear, “You never looked like any of us, acted differently, it was all clear as day.” 

“Carver,” She breathed leaning into his hand that rested on her cheek, “I’ve loved you for so long.” Willow tried to blink back the tears.

He smiled at her, “Come,” He said standing and holding out a hand.

She put her hand in his and he pulled her up, “Where are we going?” She asked as she started following after him. Carver’s smile went sinful, “I’m going to show you how much I love you.” Willow’s face warmed as she followed Carver to her room and the rest of her life. 

****  
  



End file.
